


Quite the Collection

by preblematic



Series: Silk Lips and Lace Panties [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blowjobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Panty Kink, omg, this is just blow job porn if you haven't gotten that, this is so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preblematic/pseuds/preblematic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has a collection. Eren has a fixation.</p><p>(It's in a series, but can totally be read by itself.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quite the Collection

**Author's Note:**

> *throws confetti and kisses nearest human* i wrote **_porn_**! and it's a clusterfuck! with black lace panties and oral fixations! enjoy!
> 
> this is my first porn don't expect much

Levi had a collection. It wasn't a very large collection, but--though he would never admit it to himself or anyone else--he was quite proud of it, if also a little embarrassed.

Those in the Survey Corps, even the higher ups, did not have many luxuries, nor indeed the time to enjoy such things, but there were a few things that Lance Corporal Levi always managed to have. Those things were soap, the good kind that didn't leave scum behind on his skin; decent tea; and, recently and because of one smug asshole named Eren Jaeger, nice, lace panties. 

He had never really considered himself to have any kinks to speak of before he started fucking Eren. But, as it turned out, he seemed to have a thing for lips, lace, and hickeys. So every time he had to make a trip inside wall Sina for some arbitrary reason Levi made a small detour when he had a break and picked up a few new additions to his collection as a reward to himself for not stabbing all the idiots he had to deal with.

Today, he was wearing Eren's favorite pair--simple, black, see-through lace--his new purchases in the very bottom of his bag under a thick folder and some dirty laundry. He hadn't seen his poor choice of a significant other in nearly two weeks, and the reunion was going to be glorious, and noisy.

**@#*!**

Their reunion, as it turned out, was neither of those things. It consisted of Levi dragging himself to his room after _finally_ making it back to the big-ass castle he called home. It was somewhere around four in the morning, and all he wanted to do was sleep.

Eren awoke when Levi opened the door, despite his attempt to be silent. Some vague part of Levi's brain that wasn't exhausted noted that it was a good thing his reflexes were getting better. "Levi?" Eren asked, yawning and sitting up in bed," Is that you?"

Levi sighed. "Yeah, it's me," he said quietly. "Finally," he yawned," finally made it back after everyone shut the fuck up." After peeling his boots off, Levi started stripping out of his gear, buckles clinking quietly as he did so. Eren was kind enough to light the lamp on the bedside table so that he didn't have to undress in the dark.

the brunette rubbed at his eyes and said," Waited for you, all night--well, most of the night I guess. Don't remember falling asleep. Want some help with that?" 

"No, I've got it," Levi said, shimming his harness down past his hips. He loosened the last few straps, sighing in relief when they stopped digging into his skin. He undid his pants and shoved the whole lot of them to the ground before stepping out of them. He could put them away tomorrow, when he wasn't about to pass out.

"Move," Levi said, lifting the blankets. Eren complied, shifting closer to the wall, and Levi carefully deposited himself next to the warm body under the covers and turned the light off. Once the shorter man was settled, Eren rested his head on Levi's shoulder and brought one leg up to wrap around both of his, one hand sliding around to rest just above the curve of his ass.

"Why are you naked?" Levi asked when he was made aware of Eren's lack of clothing.

"Same reason you're wearing these," Eren mumbled into his neck, sliding two fingers just under the hem of Levi's panties. "I thought that you would be back earlier."

"Join the club," Levi said while yawning. He closed his eyes and moved the arm that was under Eren to gently rest in his mop of brown hair. "Go to sleep. When I wake up, we can make each other scream until the asshats in Sina hear it, but if I don't sleep right now I'm going to _die_."

Eren made a noncommittal noise and opened his mouth against Levi's neck, sucking lightly for a moment. "Missed you," he said, moving down to nibble on the shorter man's shoulder.

"Don't start with your fucking mouth thing now," Levi groaned, eyes still closed. "I'm serious," he added when Eren started sucking a fresh bruise into his neck. The brunette couldn't see it in the dark, but most of the marks Levi usually wore had healed in this time away.

"Don't wanna wait till morning," Eren whined against his skin.

"I will make you sleep in a gag, don't think I won't."

"Fine."

"Good night, Eren."

"Good night, Levi."

**@#*!**

They slept until noon the next day. no one, not even Hanji, was crazy enough to wake Levi up after last night. Levi would be angry about not waking up, but that was for later.

In the present, Levi was waking up to another warm body for the first time in a fortnight, and it was nice. He became aware of his surroundings one thing at a time. The first thing he noticed when he opened his eyes were Eren's staring back at him along with the younger boy's perfect lips against his own. The next three things he noticed in quick succession. Firstly, he had woken up with more wood than the forest of big-ass trees. Second, so had Eren. And lastly, both of their cocks were somehow magically in very, very close proximity of each other.

Eren was grinning from one ear to the other when he pulled away from Levi's mouth. He ground his hips down against Levi's, and if angels were not in heaven singing songs about the glorious dick friction happening at this moment Levi would eat his own shoe. "Good morning, Levi," Eren said, leaning down to kiss him again. He bit harshly at the corporal's lips, before his damnable tongue came out to lave away the sting. This happened several more times before Levi finally opened his mouth up for invasion.

Of course, as soon as Levi gave in Eren shifted his attention from Levi's mouth completely. He sat back on his thighs, and Levi gasped as his cock was deprived of that wonderful friction. Eren began unbuttoning the plain, white shirt that was daring to hide Levi's skin from his mouth. He didn't bother taking the shirt off, just shoved it open so that he could renew his claim on the older man's skin.

He latched on to a nipple, and Levi lost his shit. "Oh, oh **shit** ," he gasped, hands suddenly finding a firm grip in the boy's hair. Whether to push him closer or pull him away Levi was not really sure. " _Eren,_ " he whined, spine arching and hips thrusting without his permission," your fucking mouth . God damn, shit, _fuuuuck."_

Eren bit at the nub in his mouth, pulling at it with his teeth before he let it go completely, making eye contact with his partner the whole time. "Yes, sir?" His hand toyed with Levi's other nipple as he spoke, and Lev shuddered at his form of address. "What about my mouth?"

"Put it to good use," Levi ordered, using his grip in the boy's hair to force his head down to Levi's erection where it was still straining against the sheer, black lace of his panties.

Eren smiled when he saw the pair Levi had chosen. "These are my favorite," he said, thumb rubbing against the waist band at Levi's hip.

"Why?" Levi asked though he knew the answer.

"Because, I can do this!" Eren's tongue licked a long, wet stripe from Levi's balls up to the crown of his cock before sucking the patch of precum out through the lace. He mouthed at the damp fabric, tongue pushing against skin through the holes in the lace.

Levi's eyes were closed, head thrown back against the pillow as he tried to buck his hips up into the heat, but Eren's hands holding his hips stayed him. The brunette licked another long stripe from the root to the tip. "Am I putting my mouth to good use, sir?"

Levi opened his eyes and look at Eren, hands migrating from Eren's hair down to cup his chin, thumbs rubbing circles against his cheeks. "Yes," he breathed, hips jerking again," yes, good, so good--oh _shit."_

Eren had pulled the lace down, letting the waistband catch behind Levi's balls, and he was now enveloping his entire cock in the wet heat of his mouth. He removed his hand from the shorter man's hips.

Taking that as the go-ahead, Levi renewed his grip in the boy's hair and started to thrust down his throat. Erens name and garbled words of praise mingled amidst Eren's high whines and Levi's litany of curses. "Fuck, fuck, your mouth," and, "God, yes, good, my good boy and his perfect-fucking- _mouth_ ," and also simply," Fuck, fuck, shit, Eren, _Eren!"_

That last one was what he shouted as he gave one last thrust and finally came down the back of Eren's throat. Eren took it like a champion, not gagging at all, and Levi vaguely wondered if his Titan abilities had something to do with his lack of a gag reflex. That thought was quickly pushed to the back of his mid, though, as Eren swallowed around his cock, sending a shudder through his over stimulated body. He did it again, and Levi nearly blacked out.

"What are you _doing_ ," Levi asked, breathy and fucked-out. He took a few labored breaths and tried to even out his heart rate.

Eren hollowed his cheeks and pulled off Levi's cock with a pop. "Just making sure you're clean," he said innocently, voice cracked and scratchy after what just happened. His wide eyes and innocent tone did not at all match the way his tongue darted out to lick away a the trail of come that had leaked out of his mouth. "I know you always like to be clean."

He bot his lip, and Levi whined low in his throat. "Come here," he said, tugging on Eren's wrist," I'll get y--"

"You," Eren started to say, but his voice was caught in his throat. He cleared his throat and tried again. "You don't need to."

"What do you mean I don't need to?" Levi asked," I'm not going to leave my boyfriend with a dick hard enough to kill a Titan after he has just given me the best blow job know to man. Do I really seem like that much of an asshole?"

"No! I mean," he looked down, biting his lip again," I mean you don't need to, because I already--"

"You mean to tell me that you got off just from sucking me off?" Eren nodded, sitting up to show Levi his spent dick and wet abdomen, the evidence. " That is fucking amazing."

Eren snorted and crawled up to rest his head in the crook of Levi's shoulder. "I missed you," he said, pulling the waistband of Levi's panties back up over his dick. The liquids had cooled now, and Levi hissed as they made contact with his skin. "You are never allowed to leave again."

"Next time I'm summoned I'll tell the king you said that."

"Good."

Eren snuggled closer to Levi's body and promptly fell asleep, damned teenager. Levi found the blanket and pulled it back over them, neither one caring about the mess enough to get up and shower. In an hour or two they'd be hungry, but until then, Levi was just going to lay there. Maybe he would sleep, maybe Eren would wake up and they'd talk or go for round two, but either way, he was back home and he had his favorite person in his arms. He was a peace for a little while at least.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I keep writing. I just--there is a severe lack of men in this fandom in frilly lacy undies and god damn it I'm going to fix that, one badly written porn scene at a time. The oral fixation is just a thing that somehow manages to get into all my writing.
> 
> First time I've ever written porn, so constructive critism is very, very welcome.
> 
> so i’m considering opening fic commissions, pls like/respond to [this post](http://shipperwithakeyboard.tumblr.com/post/135936643333/okay-so-im-super-broke-and-also-dont-want-to-be) if that’s something you think you’d be interested in! please and thank


End file.
